


not only you and me

by KirstieJ



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstieJ/pseuds/KirstieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a relationship with somebody who has a boyfriend is, at times, strange. Or, at the very least, it produces strange situations. </p><p>Title is from the song 3 - Britney Spears</p>
            </blockquote>





	not only you and me

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind this is part of this grand AU i have but because that's probably never gonna be fully produced, I decided to write out this funny little snippet that came to me today. Hope you enjoy :)

 

Being in a relationship with somebody who has a boyfriend is, at times, strange. Or, at the very least, it produces strange situations.

These are the types of thoughts that manage to wiggle their way into Eric’s head even as his boyfriend, Jack, licks up his cock and then swallows around him. Eric’s eyes flick down to Jack and he finds himself lost again as Jack’s fingers move to play with him a little more in a way he knows Eric loves.

It’s hard to be distracted when Jack does that, but when Jack’s other boyfriend comes back out of their walk-in closet, Bitty opens his eyes and looks over for a moment. It’s hard to _not_ get distracted with somebody casually walking in and out of the room while he’s having sex, after all.

Eric tries not to pay any mind to it, pushing Jack’s hair back a Jack tongues the head of his cock, finger rubbing against his hole gently. “Oh, Jack,” Bitty groans, closing his eyes. He’s able to get fully back into it for a good minute or two, like that.

“Hey, Bits?” Kent asks him a beat later, and Eric opens his eyes, confused.

“Whut?” Bitty asks, narrowing his eyes just a little.

“What tie do you think goes best with this shirt?”

Yep. Weird things tend to happen when your boyfriend is also dating Kent Parson.

“Kenny!” Jack groans, coming off Eric’s cock with a popping noise. “Is now seriously the time?”

Kent just scoffs, “I need to know! I’m gonna be fucking late, Zimms.”

“Why didn’t you ask him last night?”

“Uh, if you remember at all, we were a bit distracted last night,” Kent points out. It was the first time the three of them were going to spend the night together at the same time, so they tried cuddling and watching movies, but Kent and Bitty ended up kissing on Jack for a while halfway through the movie and things sort of escalated from there. Jack was the centre of attention all night long, so no, he hasn’t forgotten, and he grumbles as much.

“Just show me your options, Kent,” Bitty says with a sigh. Jack’s fingers are still pressing on him and his breath is on Bitty’s cock when he speaks. Kent holds out the ties. He’s in a red shirt, and he’s got three ties with him, a cream, a black, and a blue.

“Hmmm. The cream one,” Bitty says, gesturing to it with his free hand.

“Thanks,” Kent says. Jack rolls his eyes and takes Bitty’s cock back into his mouth, eliciting a gasp from him.

Kent goes over to the mirror and puts his tie on, running his fingers through his hair. After that, he goes back over to Bitty, watching the two of them until Bitty looks over at him, obviously a little annoyed.

“Thanks again,” Kent says, once he has Eric’s attention. He leans down and kisses him on the cheek, placing his hand on Bitty’s chest.

“Uh, you’re welcome,” Bitty says, a bit slow. Kent kisses down to his neck and slides his hand a bit, listening to the light groan Bitty lets out.

“I thought you were gonna be late?” Jack asks, using his hand to squeeze Bitty’s cock and stroke him a few times while he speaks. Bitty tilts his neck as Kent gently bites him.

“Eh, I’m already late, what’s another five minutes?” Kent says, laughing lightly into Bitty’s ear before sucking the skin right underneath.

“Aah, Kent,” Bitty moans, and Kent’s fingers brush up against his nipple.

“Like that, baby?” Kent murmurs, and Jack just shakes his head before continuing the head he’s been trying to give.

“Mmh,” Bitty says, face twisting in pleasure as Kent moves to the spot he recalls Jack saying Bitty loves and sucks. They aren’t together, he and Kent, or at least they haven’t been. Last night changed things a bit, but the three of them haven’t discussed anything as of waking up this morning. As far as he knows, it’s still just Bitty dating Jack and Kent dating Jack, mostly separate. Still, Bitty doesn’t mind this one bit, so if Kent’s willing and wants to join in, he isn’t going to complain. Bitty just tightens his hand in Jack’s hair and moans, rocking his hips up a bit into Jack’s willing mouth.

“That feel good?” Kent asks him, voice low as he bites gently. “You like having all the attention on you, too, hmm?”

“God,” Eric whines and Kent chuckles, kissing him a few more times.

“Getting close?” Kent asks and Bitty’s face twists again.

“Yeah,” he manages and Kent laughs a little more.

“Mmh, that’s good, baby. You gonna come for us? I bet Jack wants you to come nice and hard, hm?” Kent looks down at Jack for a second, who is still pretty occupied with what he’s doing. Kent just smirks before burying his face back in Bitty’s neck, kissing and sucking as Bitty moans.

“Fuck, you sound so good,” Kent says, whispering in Eric’s ear. “You’re so beautiful baby, espeically with Jack’s mouth on you like that, so fucking hot.”

“Oh, Kent,” Bitty whines again. “Fuck.”

“C’mon, baby, come for us,” Kent says, biting at Bitty’s ear one last time as he finally does reach his peak. He’s left panting as Kent chuckles again in his ear, standing up straight.

“Fuck,” Bitty groans softly. He reaches up and puts his hand on Kent’s neck. Kent ducks down willingly and the two of them share a kiss as Jack sits up.

“Okay, I gotta go, for real,” Kent says softly, but in a much more normal voice. He strokes his thumb along Bitty’s cheek, then pulls back and winks at him. He starts to walk away, but he doesn’t get too far.

“Wait,” Jack says, voice like gravel as he wipes at his mouth with his hand. “Don’t _I_ get a kiss?”

“Shit, sorry,” Kent snorts, walking back over. Jack stands up, his cock visibly hard beneath his pyjama pants. Kent puts a hand on Jack’s chest and gives him a few chaste kisses before licking into his mouth for a beat, then he pulls back. He licks his lips, and then turns to Bitty with a devilish grin.

“Not bad, maybe you’ll have to let me taste for myself sometime.”

Bitty’s face turns red, but he doesn’t miss a beat before he replies. “Later. You have to get going Parson, skedaddle.”

“Fair enough,” Kent rolls his eyes. “It’s just a stupid PR meeting. Whatever. See you later, babe. Er. Babes? Nah, that sounds stupid. The sentiment is there.”

“Bye, Kenny,” Bitty calls.

“See you later,” Jack says gently, squeezing Kent’s arm before he turns and walks out.

Yep. Things can get pretty strange when your boyfriend has another boyfriend and it’s quickly becoming a real possibility that the three of you might end up in a three-way relationship rather than one boy with two boyfriends.

Eric is finding he doesn’t mind the strangeness, so long as there’s this much love (and sex) around.


End file.
